


Cooler's Revenge Redone

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anime Movie, Battle, Beam Struggles, Brothers, Destruction, Fanfiction, Fights, Gen, Manga & Anime, Matter of Life and Death, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Plot changes, Revenge, Trash Talk, power struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: I basically wrote my own version of Cooler's Revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Narrator: Frieza, one of the most ruthless tyrants that the universe has ever seen has met his end at the hands of Goku.

Goku: Haaaaaa... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Goku launches a full-powered god Kamehameha and it strikes Frieza.

Frieza: DAMN YOU GOKU!!!

Narrator: Frieza was obliterated from out of existence, meeting his end. The Earth was safe once again. Or at least... for the time being.

Outside Earth's orbit, a ship belonging to the Frieza Force, monitored the events down below.

???: What?! Lord Frieza got killed again?!

???: Commander Folge, awaiting orders sir.

The green 6ft tall commander with rough skin and no hair turned away from the display screen.

Folge: We have no choice but to contact Lord Cooler.

The soldiers on the bridge gave each other odd looks.

???: But sir, are you sure about...

Folge gave him a menacing look and the questioning soldier became scared.

???: Sorry sir! We'll head to Lord Cooler's location right away!

Folge walked over to his chair and sat down. The ship reversed direction before taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later on a planet void of plant life and any water to speak of, stood a purple life form that bared a slight resemblance to Frieza. He stared at an army of humanoid creatures dressed in green military armor. They also were equipped with weapons.

???: Well?

The being that resembled Frieza folded his arms.

???: What is it this time?

The leader of the army stepped ahead of the pack. He had a boldprinted tattoo of someone's name on his neck.

Leader: Cooler! Your family has terrorized the universe for far too long! Today is the last day you will draw breath! Take him down!

After the order was given, the army charged flying full speed.

Cooler: Great. More backlash from the family business.

Cooler bent his neck from side to side cracking it. In the next moment, a soldier was a foot away with a glowing red saber weapon as his hand. The same weapon went for Cooler's head but he sidestepped it at the last moment. Cooler felt the heat coming from the attack that missed.

Cooler: Then again... Maybe it's not a bad thing. It's been a while since I had target practice.

Cooler aimed his finger at the soldier's back leg and shot it with a death beam. The soldier fell to the ground with a yell. Right after, 3 more soldiers fired their blaster weapons. Cooler avoided the projectiles by flying into the air.

Soldier 1: Did we get him?

Soldier 2: No, he's up there!

Soldier 3: Get the bastard!

Before they could aim up, Cooler fired several death beams striking through the soldiers' gun arm causing them to curse aloud dropping their weapons.

Following that, a dozen soldiers surrounded Cooler in a circle and aimed their hands at him. Then an energy rope fired out their gauntlets wrapping around Cooler.

Soldiers: We got him!

Cooler: Correction. I have you.

Cooler discharged a surge of energy from his body which traveled through the ropes back to the gauntlets shocking it's wearers.

Soldiers: GAAAAAAAAH!!!

They dropped to the ground unconscious.

The leader grinded his teeth in frustration watching Cooler pick apart his soldiers one by one, two by two, or even whole groups over the course of the "battle" if you can call it that.

Several minutes later, when there were only 20 left not including the leader, as they were about to charge again, Cooler jumped back many yards. Then, as the soldiers were about to pursuit, Cooler motioned his hand and a wave of energy divided him from them. The soldiers stopped dead in their tracks.

Soldiers: Grr...!

When the smoke cleared from the wave, the soldiers found Cooler holding a big ball of energy overhead.

Soldier 4: What the...?!?

Cooler: No need for words. Just die quietly.

Cooler launched the destructive energy ball. The leader turned and tried to outrun the blast by flying in the opposite direction. But it was too late. The attack swallowed the remaining soldiers whole and exploded catching the leader in it's magnificence.

Leader: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!

Cooler turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, Cooler was about to fly off into space until he noticed a familiar ship descending.

Cooler: Another unexpected visit.

Cooler waited for the ship to land, which it did across from him after a minute. Exiting the ship, Commander Folge walked up to him and bowed after taking a knee.

Folge: Lord Cooler, it is an honor to meet you.

Cooler: By your uniform, I can only assume that you're a member of my brother's army. Not only that, you're a Commander as well.

Folge stood up.

Folge: Correct sir.

Cooler: What brings you all the way out here Commander...

Folge: Folge.

Cooler: What brings you to this part of the south galaxy Commander Folge?

Folge: Lord Frieza sir.

Cooler: What does my brother want?

Folge: Nothing.

Cooler: What do you mean nothing? Is this some type of game? Because I'm not in the mood for foolishness.

Folge: It's not a game my lord. I swear.

Cooler's tail whipped the ground.

Cooler: Get to it then. Why are you here?

Folge: Well... you see Lord Cooler... Lord Frieza is... dead.

Cooler: My brother is dead huh?

Folge nodded.

Cooler: Well it's about time.

A look of surprise crossed Folge's face.

Folge: Sir?

Cooler: Frieza made countless number of enemies across the universe. One of them was bound to kill him eventually. I would have done it myself sooner or later. Who did it anyway?

Folge: A Saiyan named Goku.

Cooler: A Saiyan? Tell me you're joking. How could a Saiyan generate enough power to kill him?

Folge: I wish I was but it's true.

Cooler: (Could this be the legendary Super Saiyan?) Where is this Saiyan now?

Folge: On a planet called Earth in the northern galaxy.

Cooler thought silently for a few seconds before speaking.

Cooler: Let's go.

Folge nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Minutes later, on the ship, flying through space.

Cooler: I thought my brother wiped out all of the Saiyans along with planet Vegeta. How is it that this one is still alive?

Folge: A few of the Saiyans happened to be away from the planet at the time of it's destruction.

Cooler: Sloppy. Frieza should have made sure that there were no survivors.

Folge: Lord Cooler...

Cooler's eyes turned to Folge.

Folge: Will you take command and lead what's left of our armies?

Cooler: No.

Folge: Then... what will you do my lord?

Cooler: Before I check out this Saiyan, I need to make a few stops. Plot a course for planet Beauhan.

Folge: Right away.

The ship sped up making its way across the galaxy.

Hours later on Planet Beauhan...

A strange man with blue skin and blonde hair sat down on a bar stool.

???: I'll take the strongest drink you have.

The bartender with a gray mustache nodded before turning around to face the shelf behind him.

Bartender: So how goes the new recruits?

???: Forget the glass. I'll take the bottle.

The bartender chuckled.

Bartender: That bad huh?

The bartender handed the blue man what he asked for. After taking a few swigs of the unknown drink, the blue man wiped his mouth with a napkin.

???: Those idiots... not knowing their own place.

Blue man takes another swig.

???: Each one of them thinking they're some kind of hotshot. They haven't even seen one minute of action on a battlefield.

Bartender: What did you do?

An evil grin crossed the blue man's face.

???: What didn't I do?

Bartender: I see. Do what you got to do I suppose.

Cooler: Indeed.

The blue man froze before the bottle could touch his lips.

???: (I know that voice!)

He turned around slow and recognized the being standing behind him.

Cooler: It's been a while... Salza.

Salza dropped the bottle on the floor rising from his seat. Then he got down on one knee and bowed.

Salza: Lord Cooler! This is an unexpected pleasure sir!

Everyone in the bar became quiet and/or nervous. Including the bartender.

Cooler: Stand.

Salza stood up.

Salza: What brings you to this part of the universe?

Cooler: Something interesting has come to my attention as of late.

A drink from the top shelf floated into the air alongside two empty glass cups. The cork popped out of the bottle and the drink began to pour itself into the glasses.

Salza: It must be if you came out of isolation. So what is it my lord?

Cooler: My brother was killed at the hands of a Saiyan.

Salza's eyebrows furrowed.

Salza: A Saiyan killed Lord Frieza? Impossible.

Cooler: It does sound rather farfetched. However, I'm going to have a look at him for myself after I gather the others.

The glass cups floated in between them. Cooler took his in hand and Salza did the same.

Cooler: Here's to tracking down the Saiyan.

Salza nodded and the two toasted before finishing their drinks in one gulp.

A day or two later, on a different planet with a humid temperature and much swampland...

???: Ah yes... this is the life.

An amphibian like man did the backstroke through the murky water with a blissful smile on his face.

Salza: Is this what you do when you're not working Neiz? Absolutely disgusting.

The amphibian man opened his eyes to see Salza standing nearby on a patch of land with his arms crossed.

Neiz: Salza? What the hell are you doing here?

Salza: Lord Cooler has returned.

Neiz: Really!?

Salza nodded.

Neiz flew out of the water and shook himself dry in the air. Salza moved back.

Salza: Watch where you're flinging that crap! I just shampooed my hair!

3 days later on another planet...

Announcer: I cannot believe it folks! Boakob has our champion in his anaconda chokehold! A move that's so deadly you would think an actual anaconda was doing the choking!

The crowd chanted loud as they watched the two warriors in the ring.

Crowd: BO-A-KOB! CHOKE HIM OUT! DOR-E! BREAK FREE! DOR-E! BREAK FREE!

The one known as Boakob looked like some type of lizard man with yellow eyes. Dore was green skinned and he had long black hair. Boakob had his opponent in a mean headlock.

Boakob: Give it up Sssssson. Today, I'm gonna take that belt off your handssssssss.

Dore: Like hell you will...!

Dore reached over his shoulder and pulled Boakob over head first flipping him onto his back.

Boakob: Sss...!

Announcer: Our champion Dore has broken free! What an amazing turn of events!

Dore raised an elbow and motioned to drive it down hard on Boakob. Boakob rolled out of the way. Then the two jumped to their feet. Boakob went for a punch to the face. Dore took the hit but it was planned. He wrapped arms around his opponent.

Boakob: What?!

Dore: It's over!

Announcer: Could this be? It is! It's Dore's finishing move, The Bone Crusher!!!

Dore squeezed Boakob with all of his might.

Crowd: DOR-E! CRUSH HIM! DOR-E! CRUSH HIM!

In the next second, the sound of bones snapping could be heard from all around the arena.

Crowd: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Dore let Boakob's body drop to the floor.

Announcer: Our champion Dore is the winner!!!!!

Dore raised his fists into the air.

Dore: No one can take my title from me!!!

After that exclamation, Salza and Neiz walked up to ringside.

Neiz: I heard that he became the champion the same day our squad disbanded. No one has been able to defeat him since.

Salza: Hey Dore!

Dore: Huh?

Dore looked from side to side.

Dore: Who called me?

Neiz: Behind you idiot!

Dore turned around.

Dore: What are you guys doin here? Did you come for a show?

Neiz: As enjoyable as it was to see you grind someone into powder, we're here for another reason.

Salza: Lord Cooler has returned.

A wicked grin formed on Dore's face.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later on Earth...

Gohan: Hm...

Gohan stood atop a pillar of rocks looking around. Then, from above, a ki blast came at him. He jumped to another pillar right before the former collapsed from the blast. As soon as he landed, Piccolo flew up behind him and aimed for a chop to the side of the head. Gohan raised a forearm blocking the sneak attack.

Gohan: Nice try.

Gohan turned to face him.

Gohan: You won't take my back as easy as when we first started Piccolo.

Piccolo: Really?

Gohan nodded and immediately after, Piccolo went for a swinging horizontal kick. Gohan flew back to avoid it. Then Piccolo motioned his hands and several ki blasts surfaced from below striking Gohan.

Gohan: Ah!

Hurt from the surprise assault, Gohan landed on a pillar twitching.

Piccolo flew over with a smirk.

Piccolo: What was that about me not taking your back so easily?

Gohan: Yeah, yeah. You got me. So how am I progressing?

Piccolo: Still a little rusty around the edges.

Gohan: Yeah, I thought so.

???: What do we have here?

Gohan and Piccolo looked to the side to find Salza hovering.

Salza: Forgive me for intruding but do you know of a Saiyan named Goku?

Piccolo: It depends on who's asking.

Salza: Lord Cooler is.

Gohan: Cooler? Who is that?

Salza: You ever heard of Frieza?

Gohan and Piccolo became suspicious of their guest.

Salza: Well Lord Cooler is his brother.

Gohan and Piccolo: !

Salza: By your reaction, I can see that you two know who I am talking about. Now... do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way?

Gohan and Piccolo took a martial arts stance.

Salza: The hard way it is.

The next moment, Salza fired streams of energy from his fingertips. Gohan and Piccolo jumped high avoiding them. Then, Gohan unexpectedly found a huge set of green arms wrapping around him.

Gohan: What the...!

Dore: Gotcha punk!

Piccolo: Gohan!

Piccolo was about to help him until...

Neiz: If I were you, I would worry about yourself. HA!!!

Neiz unleashed a strange concentration of energy at Piccolo from overhead. Piccolo was trapped from head to toe.

Piccolo: Aaaaarrrggghh!!!!!!

Gohan struggled in Dore's tight grip watching his mentor cry out in pain.

Gohan: Let go of me...!

Dore: Not until I grind your bones into dust hehehe.

Dore squeezed even harder.

Gohan: Aaaaah!

Salza chuckled getting a good view of the scene. Neiz flew directly in front of Piccolo's face and began taunting him.

Neiz: I bet you're feeling stupid right now. Deep fried Namek, I love it! Hehehe.

Salza: Stop messing around and finish him off. We have more important things to do.

Neiz looked over his shoulder.

Neiz: Alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch.

Neiz turned his attention to Piccolo and raised a hand that produced a small ball of energy.

Neiz: You see this? As soon as I touch you with this, you will explode into a million pieces!

Immediately after hearing that, Piccolo smirked before grabbing Neiz's head and the strange energy that had tortured him was transferred to Neiz.

Neiz: GYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Piccolo: The only one who's going to explode into a million pieces is you!

Piccolo aimed his hand at Neiz and an explosion erupted.

Salza: Neiz!

Dore: That toad!

Gohan realized Dore was distracted and used it as his opportunity to escape. Gohan powered up.

Gohan: HAAAAA!

Dore: Urg...!

Dore's grip loosened and Gohan broke free kicking Dore away several yards. After the smoke cleared, Piccolo positioned himself at Gohan's back. Salza was facing Piccolo and Dore was facing Gohan.

Gohan: You ok Piccolo?

Piccolo: I should be asking you that.

Salza: Dore, the Namek is mine. You take the other.

Dore: Sure.

Dore and Salza fired a powerful blast of energy. Left with no choice, Gohan and Piccolo separated. Salza met Piccolo and Dore met Gohan. They were now battling it out exchanging punch for punch, and kick for kick.

Salza: I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Neiz!

Piccolo: We'll see about that!

Piccolo kicked him away.

Salza: Ugh!

Salza responded by firing off several energy streams which Piccolo had to fly around just to avoid from being hit.

Dore landed a mean blow to Gohan's cheek and followed up by kneeing him in the stomach.

Gohan: ?!

Dore: What's wrong? Am I too much for you?

Dore grabbed Gohan hoisting him up over his shoulder. Then he declared what he planned on doing next.

Dore: Get ready! You're gonna feel the full force of my sky piledriver!

Dore flew up high and changed course heading down. The ground quaked as he slammed Gohan into the crevice. Piccolo saw it happen while dodging Salza's energy streams.

Piccolo: Gohan!

Dore came up out of the depths with a satisfied grin.

Dore: Good riddance hehehe.

Becoming angry, Piccolo fired a powerful energy attack.

Piccolo: HAAAA!!!

Salza ceased from attacking.

Salza: Watch out Dore!

Dore turned around at the last second and...

Dore: Huh?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

Dore was no more after the attack blew him out of existence.

Piccolo turned back to face Salza again.

Salza: That's it Namekian! Prepare to meet your end!!!

Salza was about to charge at Piccolo until...

???: Salza!

Salza: Huh?

Recognizing the voice, Salza looked up to find Cooler there.

Cooler: Leave him to me!

As soon as Piccolo looked up, a Death Beam pierced him through the chest. 

Piccolo: ?!

Piccolo started falling back first to the ground.

Piccolo: That attack... just like Frieza's...!

A sour expression crossed Cooler's face.

Cooler: Frieza's? No. He actually stole the technique from me and passed it off as one of his own.

Cooler aimed his hand and Piccolo felt the force from an explosion.

Piccolo: Uuuuurrrrrrrrrggggg.....


	6. Chapter 6

Salza's scouter activated and he turned his attention to Cooler.

Salza: Lord Cooler!

Cooler: What is it?

Salza: I'm detecting a huge power right below us.

Cooler looked down.

Gohan: Aaaaaaaaaaa...... HAAAAAAAA!!!!!

The ground quaked as light burst forth causing rocks to fly in different directions.

Gohan flew up slowly.

Cooler: What's this?

Salza's scouter broke. Gohan stopped across from them ready for action in his Super Saiyan form.

Cooler: Who are you?

Gohan: My name is Gohan, son of Goku. And you're not welcome here.

Cooler studied Gohan.

Cooler: (His hair is different than before. Could he be a Super Saiyan?)

Salza: Just who do you think you are talking to Lord Cooler like that?

Salza charged at Gohan and punched him in the cheek.

Salza: Hehehe.

With Salza's fist buried in his cheek, Gohan's eyes turned to Salza.

Gohan: Is that all you can do?

Salza: What!?

Salza motioned to punch him again but Gohan countered by catching his fist. He then followed up by yanking Salza in close and landing a strong elbow to the gut.

Salza: Uuuugh... uuu... ugh.....!

Salza fell from the sky like a bird shot by a hunting rifle.

Cooler chuckled.

Cooler: Well. Now things are getting interesting.

Gohan: What's so funny?

Cooler: I thought I would have to scour the entire planet in order to find a Super Saiyan. Little did I know one was right here from the start.

Cooler fired a death beam from his finger. In response, Gohan stopped it with his palm.

Cooler: (He stopped my death beam with his bare hand?)

In return for Cooler's attack, Gohan fired a ki blast with the same hand. Cooler used his tail to smack it away before aiming his finger again and unleashing another death beam. Gohan like before, motioned to block it again with his hand. Cooler anticipated this and flew up high quick before firing two death beams from his eyes. Gohan changed his mind about blocking with his hand at the last moment and clenched his fists.

Gohan: HAAAAA!

All of the death beams exploded before reaching him. Cooler folded his arms.

Cooler: Hm... Not bad. But how good are you when it comes to hand to hand combat?

Cooler flew towards Gohan locking eye contact. He stopped at least a foot away. Then the two warriors cocked their right arms back clenching their fists. In a swift motion their fists met, resulting in a powerful shockwave cracking the ground. Pushing the other's fist back and forth, the two grinded their teeth. Their aura came alive in the next moment and then they vanished simultaneously. They appeared several feet away with Gohan landing the first blow, which was a side kick to Cooler's stomach.

Cooler: Uwa!

Disappearing and reappearing again several yards away, Cooler landed a strong fist to Gohan's midsection.

Gohan: Ah!

Disappearing and reappearing one more time, Gohan's fist found it's way to Cooler's chin with an uppercut.

Cooler: Urg!

Disappearing and reappearing another time, Cooler's foot dug into Gohan's cheek.

Gohan: Ugh!

Trading blow for blow, punch for punch, kick for kick, Gohan and Cooler moved across the scene faster than the eye could see. Then after one last fist exchange to the cheek, the two combatants landed on the ground beneath their feet. Gohan rubbed blood from his mouth and Cooler took the opportunity to speak.

Cooler: Well well. Not bad. Rather impressive actually. Frieza... yes... I could see how he would have trouble fighting a Super Saiyan.

Cooler spit some blood on the ground.

Cooler: My brother was a pest and a spoiled brat. Always trying to prove he was the best. He definitely had the edge when it came to ruthlessness and underhanded tactics. Nevertheless, the bastard got what he deserved in the end.

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

Cooler: Are you surprised that I would say such harsh things about him Saiyan?

Gohan: I just don't understand why you're trying to get revenge. It's clear that you're not fond of him.

Cooler: If I wanted simple revenge, I would have nuked the planet from space no questions asked.

Gohan: Then why are you here?

Cooler: It's simple really. I want to do that which my brother failed to accomplish. Destroy a Super Saiyan with my own hands.

Gohan: (Yep. He's just as obsessed as Frieza. There's no mistaking these two apples come from the same tree.)

Cooler: Now enough chitchat. Let us resume where we left off.


	7. Chapter 7

Something unexpected happened in the next moment. Cooler moved faster than before and placed a hand on Gohan's chest.

Gohan: What?!

Taking Gohan by surprise, Cooler discharged a powerful shockwave which took the air from Gohan's lungs and caused some blood to spit out his mouth.

Gohan: ?!

Gohan stumbled backwards gripping his chest.

Gohan: (When did he get so strong and fast? I didn't sense any change whatsoever!)

Cooler: What's wrong Saiyan? Don't tell me you're surprised?

Cooler chuckled.

Cooler: Up until our chat I was testing your capabilities.

Gohan: You mean you were...!

Cooler: Yes. I was fighting you with less than my maximum effort.

Cooler raised a finger with a devious smile.

Cooler: And I'll let you in on another secret. Not only was I holding back, I also possess the ability to increase and decrease my power without anyone noticing. A little trick that I picked up from a group of assassins.

Gohan: (Great. Now I'm flying blind. Guess I have no choice but to go Super Saiyan 2 just to be safe.)

Gohan's aura ignited with flashes of lightning. Cooler noticed the change raising his brows.

Cooler: I see. So you found a way to surpass your previous limitations. But... will it be enough?

Cooler vanished and reappeared in front of Gohan. Before Gohan could react, Cooler performed a high kick striking Gohan's chin.

Gohan: ?!

Cooler: Nope.

While Gohan was arching backwards about to fall on his head, Cooler grabbed one of his ankles and slammed him hard in the opposite direction.

Gohan: Ugh!

A minute later, not too far away from the action.

Trunks: Do you sense that?

Goten: Yeah, Gohan is fighting somebody. I wonder who it could be?

Trunks: Cmon. Let's go Super Saiyan so we can get there faster.

The two transformed and sped their way across the sky.

Back at the scene of the fight, Gohan charged at Cooler who floated backwards with his arms crossed until he reached a cliffside. Gohan went for a punch but his fist went through an after image into the wall of earth.

Cooler: Almost had me there.

Gohan: !

Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw that Cooler had a hand aimed at his back a couple of yards away. Cooler let loose a powerful energy attack that exploded with a big bang as soon as it made contact with Gohan.

Gohan: GAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Rocks and debris flew in all directions as smoke and light engulfed the area. Cooler lowered his hand and waited. After catching a glimpse of the green track suit through the smoke he smirked.

Cooler: Bravo. I didn't think you would survive an attack of that magnitude.

The smoke cleared and Cooler saw that Gohan had his guard up. The arms of his track suit was gone.

Cooler: That was enough power to destroy at least 5 planets in this star system.

Gohan's arms fell twitching.

Gohan: No kidding...

In the next second...

Trunks: Incoming!

Goten: Look out below!

Cooler and Gohan's attention shifted to the boys landing in between them.

Gohan: Trunks? Goten? What are you doing here?

They turned to Gohan.

Trunks: We're here to get in on the fun.

Goten: Yeah.

Cooler: (More Super Saiyans?)

Gohan: You guys shouldn't be here! This guy is dangerous and too strong for you!

Goten: We know.

Trunks: Which is why we're gonna fight him as one.

The two turned to face Cooler and pointed.

Trunks: Ready to fight us?

Cooler: Isn't it about time for your afternoon nap?

Goten: We're not in kindergarten!

Trunks: Goten get ready.

Goten moved to the side a little. Then him and Trunks struck a pose.

Cooler: Hm?

Trunks & Goten: Fuuuuuuu.... Sion... HAAAAA!!!

After performing the Fusion Dance, a surge of energy covered the two boys.

Cooler and Gohan shielded their eyes until the light was gone. Now standing in the center of them with a cocky smile and golden aura was Gotenks.

Cooler: So the little kids know fusion. How interesting.

Gotenks stuck out his fist.

Gotenks: That's right. And we're gonna use it to beat you.

Gotenks charged at Cooler and threw a punch. Cooler blocked with his right forearm and aimed to punch Gotenks with his free hand. Gotenks countered the attack with a fist. Then Cooler's eyes glowed.

Gohan: Watch out for Cooler's eye beams Gotenks!

Gotenks caught on and moved back before Cooler fired two beams from his eyes. Gotenks dodged them by inches as they pierced the ground in front of his feet.

Gotenks: Whoa! That was close.

Cooler eyed his own arm. Sizzling heat issued from his forearm.

Cooler: It seems that you're a lot stronger than your counterpart.

Cooler's eyes focused on Gotenks.

Cooler: I may get a decent fight after all.

Cooler vanished in the blink of an eye and so did Gotenks. The two fought in the air above Gohan exchanging blow for blow. Shockwaves emanated from the sky as they clashed back and forth. Then, Cooler got the upperhand by grabbing Gotenks' head and smashing it against his kneecap.

Gotenks: Ow!

Gotenks flipped backwards and fired an unexpected ki blast hitting Cooler in the chest by surprise.

Cooler: Ugh!

Cooler pointed his finger and fired a swarm of death beams.

Gotenks: Uh oh!

Gotenks moved from left to right at incredible speeds avoiding them. When the last one passed...

Gotenks: Haha! You missed me!

Cooler: Really? Allow me to correct that mistake.

Cooler vanished and reappeared behind Gotenks kicking the Super Saiyan hard in the back sending him flying to the ground.

Gotenks: Aaaaaaah!

Landing on one knee, Gotenks rubbed his sore back.

Gotenks: Man that hurt...!

Cooler: Not as much as this.

Cooler raised two fingers high and performed a slashing motion releasing a deadly wave of energy just as Gotenks looked up.

Gotenks: Crap!

Gotenks put his hands together high above his head.

Gotenks: Finish Flash!

Unleashing powerful double energy beams, Gotenks' attack cut Cooler's wave in half. The ground to Gotenks' sides had long trenches stretching as far as the eye could see right after the divided wave touched down. Gotenks rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

Gohan: (Maybe Gotenks has a shot at beating this guy after all).


	8. Chapter 8

Gotenks: Cooler! You're going down this time!

Cooler: Is that so? Because a second ago you couldn't even keep up with my speed.

Gotenks spread his legs and clenched his fists with a confident smile.

Gotenks: You think you're fast? Just wait. I'm gonna show you what I really can do after I go full throttle.

Cooler: Hm?

Gotenks: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...........

The earth shook violently as Gotenks powered up. Cooler struggled to maintain his position in the air.

Cooler: Grr...! (So much power coming from this little brat! Its like the universe itself is shaking apart!)

Gotenks: Aaaaaaaaaa...... HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

After a blinding flash of light, Gotenks was now revealed to be a Super Saiyan 3.

Gotenks: Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks just checked in and you're about to check out.

Gotenks blasted off and connected with an uppercut to the chin. Cooler's eyes went out of focus.

Cooler: !?!

Gotenks followed up with a spin kick planting a foot in Cooler's face sending him flying away.

Cooler: Agh!

Gotenks wasn't done yet as he blasted off again. Now hovering over Cooler's body, he wound up his arm before driving his fist into Cooler's midsection with force. Enough force to make him cough out blood.

Cooler: Gwah!!!

Gotenks: Take this! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Gotenks' fist glowed as he discharged an energy wave that pushed Cooler downward. When he hit the ground, an explosion ensued.

Gohan shielding his face from flying debris cheered.

Gohan: All right Gotenks! Good job.

Gotenks landed next to Gohan moments later, rubbing his nose.

Gotenks: I know I know. I'm the best.

Gohan: Now that Cooler is taken care of, we should look for Piccolo and take him to the lookout.

Gotenks nodded.

Cooler: Hehehe. 

Gohan and Gotenks looked to the side at scene of the smoke.

Cooler: I'm not dead yet... Super Saiyans.

The smoke cleared from the explosion and Cooler stood there bruised and battered.

Gohan: How did he survive that?!

Gotenks locked his fingers behind his head.

Gotenks: No need to get nervous Gohan. I'll just finish him off by using a little more juice this time around.

Cooler chuckled.

Gohan: (Something isn't right. Gotenks has him backed into a corner and yet he's confident like nothing has changed.)

Gotenks: What's so funny?

Cooler: I was just thinking about the past.

Cooler closed his eyes and started telling a story.

Cooler: This is just like that fateful.

[Past Story]

The cries of screaming victims echoed loudly as Cooler's army invaded a city and killed its inhabitants.

Cooler watched from overhead as the flames and explosions covered the city left and right.

Salza flew up to him minutes later.

Cooler: Status report.

Salza: Another hour or two and the planet will be at your mercy. 

Cooler: What mercy?

Cooler aimed his hand down and the city below him was obliterated leaving a huge crater.

Salza: !

Cooler: I've got 7 planets I intend to seize by the end of the day. Understand?

A drop of sweat ran down the side of Salza's face.

Salza: Yes Lord Cooler!

Salza flew off and lead Cooler's troops to conquer the planet within half an hour.

Later that day, on another planet. Salza, Dore, and Neiz were killing people left and right alongside a few other troops.

Salza: Pick up the pace! Lord Cooler has a quota he expects us to fulfill and I don't intend on seeing what happens if its not met!

In the next second, a blast of energy killed a group of Cooler's troops.

Dore: What the hell?

Neiz looked around.

Neiz: Who dares to attack Cooler's Army!?

???: I do.

Cooler's army looked up. They saw a green man dressed in white robes with a blue undershirt while sporting a tall turban on his head and a brown belt around his waist standing on top of a street sign.

Salza: You should have run for the hills when you had the chance. Now you're going to die.

Cooler's army fired energy blasts at him simultaneously and they exploded.

Dore: Serves him right hehehe.

???: Thunder Flash Attack!

From outside the smoke, Cooler's army saw a flash of thunder escape followed by a sea of fire.

Salza, Dore, and Neiz had the presence of mind to get off the ground. For the others, it was too late.

Neiz: Damn him!

The warrior emerged from out of the smoke flying fast towards them.

Salza: Here he comes!

The three soldiers got ready and the 3 vs 1 hand to hand battle began.

Dore: Unreal! How is he keeping up with the 3 of us single handedly!?

Neiz: Just shut your trap and kill hi... Ugh!

The warrior punched Neiz dead center in the face causing him to crash backwards into a nearby building.

Dore: That's it!

Dore cocked his fist back and went for a punch. The warrior flew up over him and kicked him down.

Dore: Agh!

Salza's hand wrapped itself in ki.

Salza: (Prepare to lose your limbs!)

Salza charged at the warrior's back brandishing the deadly weapon. The warrior turned at the last second and grabbed Salza's wrist.

Salza froze.

Salza: No way?!

Sometime later, Cooler tapped his shoulder impatiently.

Cooler: I should have received a status update by now.

Cooler looked to the left and saw a large explosion of energy in the distance.

Cooler: ...

A minute later, Salza, Dore, and Neiz panted on one knee staring at the nameless warrior across from them. He lined his fists next to each other aiming in the trio's direction.

???: Thunder Flash Att... Huh?

Cooler: What have we here?

Dore, Salza, and Neiz were surprised as Cooler landed in front of them with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Trio: Lord Cooler sir!

They stood up.

Cooler: Could this one insect be the reason why the planet isn't under my control?

Trio: Please forgive us sir!

Cooler: No matter.

Cooler opened his eyes.

Cooler: By the time I'm finished chatting with our new friend, our business with this planet better be complete. Understood?

Trio: Y-yes sir!

The three blasted off into the air.

???: You must be their leader.

Cooler: Indeed I am. My name is Cooler. The last name you will ever hear alive.

Pikkon: Pikkon. The last person you'll ever want to cross paths with.

Cooler and Pikkon fought each other crossing fists and delivering kicks left and right.

Cooler: Oh? A rare breed of fighter. Now I understand why my men couldn't squash you. But I'll soon rectify that problem.

Pikkon: The only one who will get squashed is you.

Pikkon's body covered itself in a blaze of fire. Then he assaulted Cooler relentlessly.

Cooler: Guh! Argh! Oof! Urgh!

Pikkon then discharged a large ki blast striking Cooler dead on as he crashed into a building. It collapsed in on itself moments later.

Pikkon: Now, to deal with those others.

Pikkon turned getting ready to fly off.

Cooler: Surely you didn't think I would die after an attack of that caliber?

Pikkon turned back to see Cooler dusting off himself. He was bruised and battered all over his body though he didn't act like he was injured.

Pikkon: I'll soon rectify that problem.

Pikkon put his fists together.

Pikkon: Thunder Flash...

Cooler: Hehehe...

Pikkon: Attack!

Pikkon unleashed a sea of flames swallowing Cooler whole along with the area he was in.

Pikkon: Problem rectified.

Cooler: Hehehe.

Pikkon's eyes grew wide making out a silhouette inside the flames.

Pikkon: But how? No one can survive my Thunder Flash Attack head on...

Cooler: If you were facing no one you would have won. I on the other hand am the master of this universe. Now prepare to die!

Pikkon could see that something strange was going on. The silhouette of Cooler grew and changed into something frightening. Pikkon took a battle stance now sweating.

Pikkon: (This isn't good...!)

[Past Story Over]

Gotenks: I don't get it. What was the point of all that? It wasn't funny.

Cooler chuckled.

Cooler: Its funny because I never thought I would be in the same predicament forced to use "that" again. Even though I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. 

Cooler's aura came alive and a drop of sweat ran down the side of Gohan's face.

Gohan: (His power is increasing! I don't like where this is going!)

Gotenks: What do you mean by "that"? Stop being vague and just spit it out.

Cooler: Rather than explain it, I will show you a demonstration. Consider it a parting gift... for your funeral.


	9. Chapter 9

Cooler: Hurrrrrrrrgh!!!!

Cooler's body bulked up in size and stature. Also, other parts of his body were altered too including his head, upper body region, and wrists.

Gotenks: He grew like he just took steroids!

Gohan's hands shook from nervousness.

Gohan: (His strength is monstrous!)

Cooler: Behold and tremble at my fourth transformed state.

Gotenks raised a fist.

Gotenks: You dont scare me! I can still kick your butt! Hya!

Gotenks charged.

Gohan: No, Gotenks!

Landing a fist to the chest, Gotenks smirked.

Gotenks: How do you like that? Hurts doesn't it?

Cooler: Your punch tickled like a small feather.

Gotenks: What!? That does it! Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya!

Gotenks assaulted Cooler with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Gohan: (He's not even fazed by Gotenks' attacks!)

A minute later, Cooler swatted Gotenks across the face with his large tail knocking him away.

Gotenks: OOOOOOW!!!!

After regaining his composure, he rubbed the red mark until it was gone.

Gotenks: Grr...! That does it! Its time for a special move!

Gotenks inhaled deep and spit out a Super Ghost Balloon which divided into at least 2 dozen Kamikaze Ghosts.

Cooler: What is this supposed to be? A loogie attack?

Gotenks smirked.

Gotenks: You'll see! Go get him guys!

The ghosts flew at Cooler cackling, howling, and laughing maniacally.

Cooler: Pitiful.

Cooler backhanded one in the face.

Cooler: You call this a special move?

The Ghost that Cooler struck exploded, resulting in a chain reaction of exploding Kamikaze Ghosts all around him.

Gotenks put up the peace sign.

Gotenks: Yeah! Didn't see that one coming huh?

Gohan: (Did that work?)

When the smoke cleared.

Cooler: Was that supposed to hurt?

Gotenks: You want hurt? Fine! How about this!?

Gotenks opened his mouth wide.

Gotenks: Victory Cannon!!!

Out of his mouth sprang a wide wave of energy that swallowed Cooler in a sea of yellow light. Gotenks closed his mouth panting when he was done.

Gotenks: Take that... jerk.

The wave died down and Cooler clenched his fists repeatedly.

Gotenks: He survived that?! What is he, some kind of tank!?

Cooler: It's my turn.

All of a sudden, another Cooler appeared behind Gotenks. Gohan gasped.

Gohan: Gotenks lookout! Cooler's behind you!

Gotenks: What are you talking about? I'm looking right at him!

The Cooler that Gotenks was focused on became transparent.

Gotenks: What?!

Gotenks looked over his shoulder slow and his eyes grew big.

Gohan: !!!

Cooler grabbed Gotenks by the head raising him overhead.

Gotenks: Ahh! Let go!

Cooler: Eat dirt Super Saiyan!

Cooler slammed Gotenks facefirst into the ground and pushed him through the rough terrain.

Gotenks: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Gohan: Gotenks!

Gohan powered up and gave chase. Seconds later, Cooler noticed that Gohan was following. Pulling his victim from out of the ground, he placed a free hand on Gotenks' back and a deadly glow radiated from the spot. Cooler reversed course after an energy ball pushed Gotenks ahead.

Gohan halted.

Gohan: Masenko HAAAA!!!

Cooler was hit but showed no sign of slowing down. Coming out of the explosion unharmed, Cooler rammed headfirst into Gohan's body knocking the wind out of him pushing him backwards.

Gohan: UGH!!!

Gohan saw a large explosion erupt in the distance before being forced through many trees.

Cooler: Hehehe! How do you like the Cooler Coaster Super Saiyan? Is it fun?

Tired of the devilish ride, Gohan raised a leg kneeing Cooler in the face.

Cooler: Grah!

Gohan escaped high into the air as Cooler gripped his face in anger while turning.

Cooler: Grr...

Gohan put his hands to his side quick.

Gohan: Kamehame... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

He launched a Full Powered Kamehameha at Cooler. Cooler flew off the ground meeting it head on. To Gohan's surprise, he flew through it like a shark swimming in the ocean. Then Cooler punched him in the face.

Gohan: Aah!

Following that attack, Cooler grabbed Gohan lifting him overhead with both hands.

Cooler: Time for a little break!

Cooler brought Gohan's back down hard over his knee.

Gohan: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Cooler: Hehehe!

Cooler put some pressure into the maneuver.

Gohan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Gotenks: Let go of Gohan jerk!

Cooler looked to the side and his face felt the force of Gotenks' foot.

Cooler: Gwah!

Cooler dropped his captive who fell to the ground. Gohan panted on his hands and knees.

Gohan: (For a second there, I thought I was a goner.)

Cooler glared at Gotenks.

Cooler: Saiyan pipsqueak! Prepare to get squashed!

Cooler was about to attack until Gotenks separated into Goten and Trunks.

Cooler: Huh?

Goten and Trunks looked at each other in shock.

Trunks: Oh man! We're not fused together anymore!

Goten What are we gonna do?!


	10. Chapter 10

Cooler chuckled.

Cooler: Well well. This is an interesting turn of events.

Goten and Trunks took a fighting stance.

Cooler: You runts couldn't fight a Cold let alone a Cooler.

Cooler vanished and reappeared in front of them. Grabbing their heads, he made them headbutt each other.

Goten and Trunks: OW!!!

Then, he let them fall to the ground, landing next to an on-all-fours panting Gohan.

Goten: Sorry Gohan.

Trunks: He's just so strong.

Cooler: Sleeping on the job Super Saiyans?

Cooler raised a finger high and a massive amount of energy gathered above him. Gohan picked himself up. Then, looking to the sky, he noticed the devastating SuperNova Cooler was making.

Gohan: !?

Cooler finished gathering the energy needed for his blast attack in that moment.

Cooler: Today is the day I triumph where my brother failed so miserably. Now die with this planet! HRAAAA!

Cooler launched the incredible SuperNova at the 3 warriors below.

Gohan: I have to stop that attack!

Gohan put his hands to his side.

Gohan: Kaaaaaa.... Meeeeee.... Haaaaaa.... Meeeeee.... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Gohan's Kamehameha wave met Cooler's SuperNova head-on but it did little to slow it down.

Cooler: Hahaha! Struggle all you want! It's over!

Inching it's way closer and closer, the attack had Gohan in a corner. Closing his eyes sweating, Gohan started to doubt.

Gohan: (He's right. I can't stop him. This might be the end.)

Then, all of a sudden, Gohan felt a surge of power within him and he opened his eyes shocked.

Gohan: What's going on? Where am I getting this energy?

Trunks: Here Gohan!

Goten: Take our energy big bro!

Gohan: You guys...!

With determination in their eyes, the two boys nodded at Gohan.

Gohan: Thanks.

Gohan focused on the task at hand and used the extra energy to make his wave more powerful. This resulted in the SuperNova stopping and reversing direction slowly. Cooler noticed the change.

Cooler: What's this?

He chuckled.

Cooler: You're only delaying the inevitable!

Cooler extended his hand and the SuperNova nearly doubled in size. The SuperNova reversed course pushing to the ground again. Inching it's way much faster this time.

Trunks: That's not fair!

Goten: Please do something Gohan!

Gohan: I'm trying!

Cooler: Hehehe. Try all you want. Your friends, your family, and everyone you care about will die in a matter of moments!

Cooler pushed hard against the blast making it move closer to the trio.

Gohan closed his eyes.

Gohan: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Gohan started to visualize a scenario of Cooler nuking the planet before his very eyes. Then, the next thing he knew, he was in space with a few survivors watching the remains of the Earth floating around.

Survivor 1: How could he do that? All those lives...

Another survivor began sobbing.

Survivor 2: Mom... Dad... 

Gohan was in a state of disbelief.

Gohan: Pan... Videl... He killed them both...

Whis: Correct.

Gohan turned around to see Beerus and Whis standing there enjoying a bowl of ice cream.

Beerus: This is all your fault son of Goku.

Whis: Now now Lord Beerus, you shouldn't say such harsh things like that.

Beerus: Fine. It's "partially" his fault. You happy now?

Whis: That's better.

Beerus: You cannot rely on the strength of others to protect the ones you love. Rather you can't rely on their strength all the time. Otherwise, you will end up in a situation like this one. So dig deep, buck up, and yadayada.... Oh that strawberry tastes good!

Whis: So Gohan. Will you allow this tragic ending to come to pass?

Gohan clenched his fists; now more determined than ever.

Whis: Good.

Whis tapped his staff and in the next moment Gohan came back to reality with his eyes popping wide open.

Gohan: (Was that a dream?)

Trunks: We're not gonna make it!

Goten: I don't want to die!

Gohan looked around and got serious again.

Gohan: (Dream or no dream, Cooler is NOT destroying our planet!)

Gohan powered up into his mystic form.

Gohan: Take this Cooler! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Gohan's Kamehameha more than doubled in size and strength as it pushed Cooler's SuperNova backwards.

Cooler: What!? How did he...!

Cooler put both of his hands out to stop it. But the SuperNova+Kamehameha combo proved too much for him as it pushed him up out of the planet's atmosphere into the cold vacuum of outer space.

Cooler: Blast that Saiyan! Where did he get that much power? Wait a minute... did it just get warmer?

Cooler looked over his shoulder.

Cooler: No! I'm heading for the star of the Solar System! AAAAAAAARRRRGGH!!!

A few seconds later, there was a massive explosion. 

Meanwhile on Earth, Gohan fell back first to the ground with his arms spread out.

Gohan: It's over.

Trunks: You're the man Gohan!

Goten: Yeah, you're the best bro.

Gohan looked to the side and saw the two smiling.

Gohan: You guys deserve some of the credit too. I couldn't have done it without your help.

Trunks: I suppose that's true. I can't wait to tell my dad about this.

Goten: Yeah, me too.

???: You won't live long enough.

The three Saiyans looked past their feet and spotted Salza standing there with his hand wrapped in energy.

Gohan+Goten+Trunks: ?!

Salza: What's the matter? You look like a bunch of deer caught in the headlights.

Salza walked forward brandishing his ki blade in a threatening manner.

Salza: You lose suckers. Now... Die!!!

He started running and before he could make it to them...

???: Special Beam Cannon!

One of Piccolo's signature moves pierced Salza through from his backside.

Salza: GAAAAAA.....ugh...

Salza's lifeless body collapsed. Several yards behind it was Piccolo, with two fingers aiming.

Piccolo: Still a little rusty around the edges.

Piccolo smirked.

Gohan: Yeah, I thought so.

Gohan smiled.

Unknown to the group, a certain Angel with a funny looking hairstyle was watching them from afar.

Whis: My work here is done.

With that said, Whis walked away unnoticed.


	11. Credits and Writer's Comments

Inspired by: Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, and Dragon Ball Super.

Some of the characters, backstories, locations, and etc are made up so don't be surprised if you have never heard of some content written. Some lines were taken from the movie DBZ: Cooler's Revenge. I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super. Neither do I plan on making money off it unless the true owner(s) offer me a deal of some kind.

 

I honestly think that Cooler could have become canon. All they had to was make it Revenge C instead of Resurrection F. I mean I like Frieza but Cooler is Cooler you know? Also that story about Pikkon wasn't even written in my final draft. As soon as I was about to post the new content it just came to me.

 

If you're wondering why I wrote Gohan as the hero I'll answer it right here. Basically it felt like this would have been the perfect setup for him to get back into fighting shape for the tournament of power. That and a few other things. I didn't want Goku and Vegeta hogging the spotlight again(even though I like them both). And if I did put them in then I would have had to make it seem like Cooler was at God level in terms of power(which seems like a "the plot demands it" kind of thing that doesn't make sense).

 

If you are wondering how strong Cooler is in his "4th State" I would say somewhere between Gotenks Ss3 and Gohan Mystic(back in the day). Gohan admitted that he was rusty so he was weaker than this Cooler until "Last Second Determination" kicked in like he did versus Cell. Not only that, he was tired from the training he did with Piccolo, which is why he struggled and didn't go Super Saiyan right away. I can't say if Goten or Trunks trained in the show so I won't assume they are stronger than they were back in the day.

 

If you are wondering why Whis was there it was because he was at Bulma's enjoying some food while Goku and Vegeta were on Beerus' planet training/cleaning. He sensed the conflict and decided to have a look. Then when the Earth was about to explode, rather than go through a repeat of what Frieza did, he gave Gohan a vision or dream intended on motivating him. Which worked. He probably wont tell anyone about it. Beerus included.

 

If you're wondering if I will write Metal Cooler Movie part thingy then.... Probably. I don't know... If I feel like it. Yeah the last one. If I feel like it.


	12. Bonus Chapter

Cooler floated over to his spaceship stationed next to the Moon; battered and bruised in his original form, also known as his third transforned state. After making it inside, he collapsed.

Cooler: Damn... Saiyan...

Folge: Lord Cooler!

Folge ran over and picked up Cooler. After hoisting Cooler's arm across his neck, he asked...

Folge: How did you survive? I thought you were a goner for sure!

Cooler: I would have been... Had I not detonated my blast at the last possible moment for escape. Unfortunately, I was caught in the wake of the explosion... Ugh!

Folge: Don't you worry my Lord. Some time in the rejuvenation tank and you will be good as new.

???: Not today he won't.

In the next moment, Cooler was shot repeatedly all over by a ray gun.

Cooler: ?!!!!!!

Looking at the one responsible, his face was in shock.

Cooler: You...! I killed you...! In chapter 2...!

Leader stopped firing with his laser gun, which was still aimed at Cooler. He also wore a Frieza Force uniform.

Leader: No need for words. Just die quietly.

With one last shot to the head, Cooler's body dropped dead to the floor.

Folge: Lord Cooler?!

Folge turned his attention to the shooter.

Folge: Kill him men!!!

Leader moved fast taking out all of the men on deck with his advanced weaponry. Even Folge was no match.

Folge: Bas... Tard.... Ugh...

Folge collapsed.

Leader: It is over at last.

Leader gripped the tattoo on his neck.

Leader: (Rest in peace my son.)

Leader then went over to the ship's control panel.

Leader: Time to go home.

After inputting a destination, the ship took off. Sometime later, the ship passed through space junk and debris, crashing through large chunks. This made the ride uncomfortable for Leader.

Leader: I hope this doesn't last too long.

A minute later, the ship was out of the thick of it and the ride was smooth. He sighed. 

But, unknown to him, a small computer chip had attached itself onto the ship during the uncomfortable ride.

 

To be continued... Or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote some chapters if you read this before so look back through if you are not new.


End file.
